


Camping Trip

by AimAim94



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: The father & Son trip is announced for the school year.Peter Parker has to decide what to do with this information.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (Implied.)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 330





	1. Foreseeable Future.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowMione18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMione18/gifts).



> Hello, and happy Saturday!
> 
> I'm sorry I've been a bit MIA. I promise I'm working on some cute stories just like this one. I'm also taking some time to take care of me and my mental health.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I take on big projects and right after lose motivation to do them. It's a problem.

_ Attention students. _

_ We will be going on a camping trip for our father & son field trip this year. We are asking that all students that would like to participate turn in this letter as well as a check or cash for $350 dollars to hold your spot. _

_ We will be arriving at the school on Friday the 10th at 7:00AM and the bus will leave promptly at 8:00AM. You are allowed to bring one bag and one carry on item each to save space. We will arrive back at the school on Monday Evening at 6PM. _

_ All meals will be included in the cost listed above. _

_ Any questions or concerns please call or e-mail the school office. _

_ Thank you. _

_ Student Name: _________________________________________________ _

_ Parent’s Name: _________________________________________________ _

_ Parent’s signature:________________________________________________ _

~

Peter read the hand out and listened as students started to talk in excitement over the trip. He just set the note back on the desk and tried to act like it didn’t bother him that he didn’t have a father. This trip came around every year to different places and he had been left out since his uncle had passed away.

Ned gave him a look of empathy but knew well enough to leave it alone and not say anything just yet. Peter just shrugged as if to tell his friend it was fine.

MJ raised her hand and the teacher paused from what she was starting to say.

‘Yes, Ms. Jones?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t think that this trip is a bit insensitive to those who don’t have traditional families?” MJ crossed her arms over her chest.

The teacher glanced over at Peter and his face went red, “I’m just handing out the letters, Ms. Jones.”

Peter gave a slight shake of his head when MJ looked at him. MJ sighed but did drop the subject.

~

“Aunt May?” Peter yelled coming into the apartment, “I’m home!”

“Hi sweetie! How was school?” May gave him a hug as he came into the apartment.

“Fine. I’m going to work on homework.” Peter mumbled walking to his room. He didn’t want to talk about the trip that he wouldn’t be able to go on anyway. He just shoved the letter onto his desk while he pulled out his books to study for an upcoming test.

His phone vibrated and he glanced over at it as it lit up.

Mr. Stark, “How was school?”

Peter just locked the phone and kept studying. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone in that moment. He just wanted to feel sorry for himself and have a pity party.

Mr. Stark, “Kid?”

Mr. Stark, “Peter. Are you okay?”

Peter listened to the phone vibrate multiple times before shutting it off to be left in peace.

“Peter!” May yelled, “Tony’s calling my phone for you. Did you lose yours again?”

“No. Tell him I’m studying.” Peter yelled back but May appeared at the door holding out her phone.

Peter groaned and took the phone, “I’m studying.”

“You couldn’t text back a ‘good’ so I know you’re alive and well? Why do you sound sad? What’s going on?” Tony questioned his kid as he walked out of SI for the evening after work.

“I’m fine. Can I go?” Peter asked his mentor.

Tony let a pause fill the phone waiting to see if Peter would be honest about what was going on in his life, “Sure…Still coming over this weekend?”

“I might just stay home.” Peter told him.

“Can I talk to May again?” Tony asked. There was something wrong with the kid and he wanted to know what.

Peter passed the phone back to May who walked away to take the call.

~

“Tony?” May asked after she was in her room trying to keep Peter from overhearing. It was nearly impossible but Tony had helped her soundproof her bedroom for situations like this.

“He’s weird.” Tony told her.

“I know. I think so too, but I’m thinking it was just a bad day and he’ll be back to our sunshiny kid tomorrow.” May explained.

“And if he doesn’t?” Tony asked, switching his phone to his bluetooth in his car.

“Then I dig a bit deeper into what happened at school today.” May said firmly.

“Let me know how I can help.” Tony told her before ending the call.

~

“Peter, you haven’t turned in your permission slip for the trip.” His english teacher told him.

“Oh yeah. I don’t think I’m going.” Peter just kept walking after that. He didn’t want to be questioned further or have anyone feeling sorry for him. He did that enough all on his own.

Peter made it to lunch before he realized the headache he had deemed a stress headache was actually due to sensory overload. He texted May first but when she didn’t respond texted Tony.

Peter, “I’m dying. Can you pick me up?”

Mr. Stark, “Literally?”

Peter, “Can you just come?”

Mr. Stark, “Already heading that way. Calling the school office now. Meet me at the nurse.”

~

Peter was laying in his bedroom in the dark at the tower when he heard the door open almost silently. He just groaned and turned over in bed. Tony sat down on the bed next to him and passed him some of his super Tylenol to help his headache and a glass of water. Peter swallowed them quick and Tony left as quietly as he had come in.

~

“Yeah. He’ll be fine. He can just stay the night.” Tony was telling May when he spotted Peter coming into the living room, “Gotta go. Text you later.”

Peter sat on the couch next to him and snuggled close. 

Tony wrapped an arm around him, “Better?”

Peter nodded against him.

“Want to talk about the other day?” Tony asked.

“No.” Peter mumbled sleepily.

“You know I love you?” Tony asked.

There was a moment of hesitation but then a nod followed and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what was going on in his kid’s head but he also knew that whatever it was—Peter wasn’t doubting that he cared.

~

May was picking up Peter’s room when she found a paper that had fallen down under the desk. She read the letter from the school and sighed. She knew why Peter had been acting weird. She normally kept track of these dates but had totally forgotten.

May texted Tony, “I know why Peter is upset.”

“I’ll meet you tomorrow to talk about it after I drop the kid at school.?” Tony texted back.

“I’ll be there. Plan something for breakfast and invite Pepper. I miss her.”

“I know I’m just a third wheel.” Tony rolled his eyes as he texted back careful not to jostle the teenager who had fallen back to sleep against him. Peter had a tight grip on his t-shirt and Tony knew he wasn’t going anywhere for the foreseeable future. He wished someone could explain to him why that was fine by him.

  
  



	2. Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is upset
> 
> Peter is upset
> 
> Uncles Rhodey and Happy are there to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay in this! I meant to post Wednesday and life got away from me!
> 
> I hope it's worth the wait though!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love sweater weather!

“Every year they have a father & son trip at school. I normally keep track of the dates and pull Peter out of school for a mental health day. I forgot this year that they would be announcing the trip.” May passed him the letter that Tony scanned quickly.

“Peter had a father & son trip coming up?” Tony looked up with excitement, “Oh! I hate camping but I’m so excited. What am I going to wear? It doesn’t matter! I’ve got to tell Pepper so she gets it on the calendar for me.”

“Tony, wait. He hasn’t asked you to go…” May broke the news gently.

Tony put his phone back on the table slowly from where he had been about to text Pepper, “But he wants me to go, right?”

“I don’t think he feels like he has the right to ask.”

“Ridiculous! I’ve made it perfectly clear that I care. Maybe he just doesn’t want me to go. It’s fine. I had plans anyway.” Tony stood up and grabbed his keys pretending like he wasn’t hurt.

“Tony—“ May stood up but the man was already out of the apartment.

~

“Mr. Stark, did you forget we were having movie night tonight?” Peter asked his mentor coming into the lab.

Tony glanced over at the teenager who refused to invite him on some camping trip. He wasn’t salty about it or anything, “Oh. You know what? I forgot and I’m kind of busy. Let’s reschedule.”

Peter frowned, “Okay, well do you need help?”

“No. No. I’m fine alone.” Tony turned away from Peter and continued working.

~

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Rhodey burst into the lab, 

“Do you care to explain to me why you pushed Peter away?”

“I didn’t push him. I just told him I was busy.” Tony shrugged.

“You know damn well I didn’t mean physically. You can’t tell that kid you love him and then decide it’s inconvenient and you don’t have time for him later.”

“I didn’t push him away. He pushed me away.” Tony reached for his Stark Pad but Rhodey snatched it away, “give it back.”

“No. Go talk to the kid.” Rhodey held the Stark Pad away from him.

“He should talk to me. I’m not the one whose embarrassed by someone and doesn’t want me to be his dad. I can take a hint though. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You are crazy! That kid loves you.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Well he might not be a big fan right now, but normally he does. You’re his hero.”

Tony sighed sitting down, “Why wouldn’t he want me to go on a father & son trip with him then?”

“Have you told him that you think of him as your kid? Maybe he doesn’t feel like he has the right to ask you to do something like that. I suggest some communication and quick before you break that kid’s heart and he’s lost too much already. You hurt him then you deal with me.” Rhodey passed him the Stark Pad back.

“Geez. I thought we were best friends. When did you join team Peter?” Tony put the Stark Pad on the counter preparing himself mentally to go talk to his kid.

“I’ve been on team Peter since the day you joined it.” Rhodey said trailing after his best friend.

~

Peter was wrapped in a blanket laying on the couch when Tony and Rhodey came upstairs, “I told you not to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Rhodey teased sitting down by him.

“Kid, we need to talk.” Tony sat down on the other side of Peter.

“You don’t want me to come around anymore? What did I do? I’m sorry! I can fix it! I promise!”

Tony hated that he had put this fear into his kid.  
“No. I did something wrong. I got mad that you didn’t want me to go on the father & son camping trip so I tried to ghost you.” Tony explained.

“What are you talking about?” Peter’s head snapped from where he had been staring at his feet.

“The school camping trip—“ Tony said again.

“How do you even know about that?” Peter asked.

“May found the letter and let me know.”

“You guys had no right to snoop through my belongings.” Peter got up and grabbed his backpack from where he had set it when he first got to the tower.

“This isn’t going well, man. Abort. Abort.” Rhodey coughed into his sleeve.

“Pete—“ Tony started following him.

“No! Don’t try and convince me to stay. I’m going home.”

“I wasn’t going to convince you to stay. Let Rhodey give you a ride at least.” Tony pleaded with the kid with his eyes and he saw Peter’s anger deflate only for a moment while he nodded.

Rhodey groaned, “Didn’t plan to drive to Queens tonight, but here we go.”

~

“Why are you so mad at him?” Rhodey asked as they drove.

Peter didn’t respond just stared out the window.

“It terrifies you that he thinks of you as a son, doesn’t it?” Rhodey asked.

No response.

“He’s not going to leave you, kid.” Rhodey promised.  
Peter couldn’t be sure of that though.

~  
“I know you’re upset but you will not be disrespectful.” May warned Peter that evening after he had walked in and snapped about her snooping through his things.

“You shouldn’t have gone in my room!” Peter yelled.  
“I was picking up in there and I found it. I’m sorry that I talked with Tony first. That was wrong, but Peter—He loves you. He was so excited at the idea of going with you.” May tried to hug Peter but he just shook his head and walked down the hall and slammed the door.

May sighed. They had obviously miscalculated this one as parents.

~

“Someone need a ride?”

Peter glanced over as he walked to school the next day. Happy had found him even though he left before he could pick him up.

Peter paused for a second before nodding. He didn’t really want to walk in the chilly fall breeze, “Don’t try to tell me I’m wrong.”

“Wasn’t going to. I was just going to tell you that I understand.” Happy explained as he pulled back out into traffic.

“You do?” Peter looked up in surprise.

“Yep. Everyone is assuming you’re actually mad or scared. I know better.” Happy pulled into Starbucks drive through and ordered Peter a hot chocolate.

“What do you think is going on then?” Peter asked cautiously.

“You’re trying to reject Tony before he can reject you.” Happy hit the nail on the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	3. The Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey reasons with Peter to try and come to a resolution for this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> I know I've gone from posting a lot of stories and updates to nearly nothing. I'm still working on some super cute stories for November so stay posted but until then I hope you love love love this last update for this short fic. 
> 
> RANOM FACT ABOUT ME: I have been a camp counselor more times than I can count and I hate camping so figure that out. 😂
> 
> P.S It's because I love the kiddos.

Rhodey waited for Peter outside of his school that Monday after he had talked with Tony and gotten mad. They had assumed the weekend would smooth things over. It hadn’t. Tony was a wreck. He had locked himself in the lab refusing to come out or let anyone in. He wasn’t eating or sleeping. Rhodey was sure of it because he had kept tabs through Friday. He was about to call Pepper to come home from her trip, but he decided he’d try and reason with Peter first and by reason he meant tell the whole truth.

Peter walked out, saw him and frowned, “Go away.”

“He’s locked himself in the lab, Peter.” Rhodey told him.

“I don’t care.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hasn’t slept in days…”

“It’s not my fault he makes poor decisions.” Peter wasn’t budging.

“Isn’t eating. Surviving on caffeine.” Rhodey raised a brow.

Peter dropped his guard a bit. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to hurt himself over this, “Because he’s upset?”

Rhodey nodded, “He’s also still a bit upset you don’t want him to come on the trip.”

“He’s dumb. It’s not okay to neglect yourself while you’re upset.” Peter started walking toward Rhodey’s car.

“So you’ll help me fix this?” Rhodey grinned running after the kid.

“Yeah. I guess.” Peter rolled his eyes.

~

“You’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met.” Peter told Tony walking into the lab and passing him a bag of fries and burgers that he and Rhodey had picked up before going to the tower to talk some sense into his mentor.

“Um. Nice to see you too.” Tony rolled his eyes and pushed the bag out of his way so he could finish working on an upgrade to his phone. He wanted to test it out before using it for everything.

“You can’t just not eat. What would you say to me if I did that? And you know what? Don’t even say that you didn’t feel like it because I’d never be allowed to do that either. It’s okay to be sad or disappointed or frustrated. Your feelings are valid but you don’t get to wallow in them and stop taking care of yourself. That’s what you tell me!” Peter paced as he ranted.

“Can you leave? I’m working.” Tony gestured to the door.

“No.” Peter yanked the phone Tony was working on out of his hand.

“Give it back.” Tony glared.

“No.” Peter pointed at the food, “Eat, sleep and then I’ll give it back.”

“Why are you so irritating?” Tony groaned grabbing the bag of food and unwrapping one of the burgers.

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree?” Peter asked.

Tony looked up in shock, “No, I guess it doesn’t… So does this mean I get to go camping?”

“I mean if you really want to?” Peter shrugged looking down to hide his smile.

“I do. Just tell me who to make the check out to.”

~

“I’m going to kill him.” Tony mumbled under his breath after they had been driving for a couple of hours on the school bus.

“Ignore him.” Peter told his mentor.

“He’s egging me on!” Tony glanced behind him glaring, “Kick my seat again and I’ll kick your face.” He warned the teenager behind him.

“He doesn’t mean it.” Peter turned around to tell the kid, “He’s just not himself when he’s hungry.”

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t drive separately! We’d already be there.” Tony’s leg bounced as he said this.

Peter sighed, “If you start asking every two minutes if we’re there yet then I’m switching seats.”

“Well you weren’t wrong. I am hungry so hopefully they pick up the pace.” Tony grumbled.

~

“I don’t understand how you got Tony Stark to come with you.” Flash said as he shoved him while carrying stuff to their cabins.

“Leave me alone.” Peter mumbled, picking up the cooler to carry it to the cabin. He remembered to pretend to struggle with how heavy it was. No one needed to know he could lift cars.

Peter couldn’t believe that Ned had left him on this trip. He had gotten sick at the last minute and had to stay home and somehow that meant that cabin assignments got changed and Peter and Tony were now rooming with Flash and his dad. This couldn’t get much worse.

Once Tony and Peter had gotten all of the stuff in their cabin with little to no help from Flash and his dad they went to join the group for activities. The first one was a scavenger hunt.

Peter quickly read the instructions, “I think we need to go back to the entrance—“

“—No. Let me see the map. You can’t be right.” Flash yanked it from his hands.

“How about you learn some manners?” Tony asked.

“Boys will be boys.” Flash’s dad shrugged.

“No. Boys will be respectful and kind if you teach them to be that way.” Tony said.

No response.

Peter just sighed. He was used to this.

~

Later at the campfire. It was Peter’s turn to tell a scary story when Flash interrupted suddenly while the parents were away.

“Let me tell you all a scary story—Think of someone actually loving Peter Parker.” Flash laughed.

Peter just clutched his arms around his middle. Tony sat down in the chair next to him when the adults came back with the supplies for s’mores.

“You think of a story?” Tony asked knowing Peter had talked about ideas of the scary stories he would tell at the campfire.

“I don’t want to anymore.” Peter told him quietly.

“What happened?” Tony glanced around but no one seemed to be paying them any mind.

“I’m just tired.” Peter mumbled.

Tony frowned knowing that wasn’t the full truth.

~

Back in the cabin Peter got ready for bed and climbed to the top bunk. 

Tony stood next to the bunk bed, “You good, kid?”

“I miss May.” Peter told him honestly.

“Hmm. You say the word and Rhodey can come pick us up.” Tony promised.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s eyes were getting heavy. It had been a long day, “Love you.”

“Love you, Kid.” Tony smiled as Peter drifted to sleep.

~

Peter shot up in bed that night from a nightmare. He was breathing heavily. His whole body shook from fear. He climbed down the ladder carefully and woke Tony, “Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened one eye, “Kid?”

“We have to go home! We have to go now.” Peter’s pleas were desperate even to his own ears.

Tony was more awake now and sat up carefully making room for Peter to sit down next to him, “What happened?”

“Bad dream.” Peter said quietly, “Rhodey was dying and no one was there to save him. We have to go home.”

“Okay. Calm down, Bubba. Rhodey is okay.” Tony promised.

“You can’t know that.” Peter cried.

“Are you really crying Penis! Don’t be a baby.” Flash grumbled turning over in his bunk.

“Listen. I’ve had about enough of you. Don’t say another word to my son or I promise it’ll be your last.” Tony warned.

“He’s not even your kid.” Flash argued.

“And you would know that how? Did you see a DNA test? We look alike, don’t we?” Tony argued.

“You’re telling me that Penis Parker is the heir to Stark Industries?”

“I’m telling you that Peter Parker is.” Tony shot back.

~

Tony put his focus back on Peter who was still shaking, “You really want to go? I’ll call Rhodey right now. We could also call and make sure he’s safe and stay. It’s up to you.”

“I want to go home, Dad.” Peter leaned into his side and Tony wrapped an arm around him.

“I’ll make the call then.” Tony pulled out his phone already dialing his best friend’s number.

~  
Rhodey pulled into the campsite as the sun was coming up and he had sped the whole way there to do that. He found the cabin Tony had given him directions to and Peter ran out. Rhodey got out of the car and Peter slammed him with a hug.

“Hey, bud. I’m safe. I’m safe.” Rhodey reassured.

Peter didn’t release his hold.

Tony loaded their belongings into the car. He had already informed the teachers and other guardians they were leaving. He hadn’t said why. It was none of their business.

“Let’s go home, Kiddo.” Tony gave a gentle tug on his hoodie.

“This was not fun.” Peter told him as they got into the car.

“Yeah. Let’s never do that again.” Tony agreed, “Next time we’ll take a real father and son trip wherever you want to go. NO camping and none of that annoying Flash kid.”

“And no buses.” Peter teased as he clicked his seatbelt into place.

“Please no.” Tony shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
